A communication terminal using cellular communication networks needs to search for radio cells that it may use for communication, e.g. when it is powered on. Since the time necessary for the searching adds to the time for which a user has to wait starting from switching on the terminal and being able to communicate with it, it is typically desired to keep this time as short as possible for the convenience of the user. Accordingly, efficient approaches for a cell search are desirable.